The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved voltage monitoring system since other systems may inadvertently obtain incorrect voltage values from incorrect voltage channels due to software errors or a malfunctioning microcontroller, and may not be able to detect that incorrect voltage values were obtained.
The improved voltage monitoring system described herein utilizes a pair of encoded channel numbers to confirm that the system is reliably obtaining a desired voltage value from a specific/correct channel of an analog-to-digital converter.